The quest for production of smaller, lighter, and cheaper devices is ongoing. In this regard, by way of example, it may be desirable to produce housings for devices such as computing devices that are relatively thin in order to provide benefits such as reduced material usage, reduced size, and reduced weight. However, the production of thin-walled housings may present certain challenges.
For example, harmonics, deflection, and distortion occurring during clamping, fixturing, and machining processes may produce an unacceptable part. The reasons for failure may include (but are not limited to) distortion, geometric inaccuracy, poor surface finish, or poor cosmetics. Accordingly, if the component is salvageable, extended finishing operations may be required. Attempts to avoid the above-noted problems may involve machining the components at lower feed rates compared to solid materials. However, increased cycle times may result in increased productions costs.